


Bowers gang/Losers club one-shots

by The_Gothic_Writer



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Mike Hanlon, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Crazy Patrick Hockstetter, Creepy Patrick Hockstetter, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Multi, Oneshot, Oscar "Butch" Bowers's A+ Parenting, Other, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Trans Richie Tozier, belch huggins is his own warning, dark and gay, gretta keene is her own warning, gretta keene loves beverly marsh, it oneshot, reginald "belch" huggins - Freeform, the bowers gang is their own warning, victor "vic" criss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gothic_Writer/pseuds/The_Gothic_Writer
Summary: Just a book full of oneshots for ships such as...Henry x PatrickBelch x VictorRichie x EddieStan x Mike(and more)I thought of this on a whim because there needs to be more bowers x hockstetter on here so yeah. If there's a one shot  in here you'd like to see turned into a full story let me know.{I'll do it if possible}Feel free to request ships/ideas that you really want to see in this book. They are very much appreciated.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Platonic Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> •{THIS IS NOT A SHIP CHAPTER}  
> This is not a chapter shipping Henry and butch I promise however the ships that are in this chapter is  
> Belch x Vic and Patrick x Henry
> 
> •{Spoiler warning}  
> if you haven't watched IT (both movies) yet please do so but I hope by this point you have
> 
> •{MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING}  
> This chapter will have murder and talk of attempting suicide in it.
> 
> •{AU TALK}  
> This is also a string of fate au but instead of the string being red for romantic love it's pink for a platonic or family love

Henry sat in front of belch's car thinking. His mind stared to wonder if the soulmate thing was real or if everyone was just trying to find something to explain why everyone was seeing in black and white. Henry could see in color for as long as he could remember where as his friends have not. Henry spotted a balloon hooked from the mail box. He got up and walked over to it and opened the mailbox grabbing out a small package. He quickly opened it and held up a medium sized metal object. He clicked the button and the blade came out to which he stared at for a few short minutes. It was his knife. The knife he lost earlier that summer when he hurt Ben and had to chase him. He looked up and seen his friends chatting he then looked over to the house a smirk plastering itself on his face. He walked up to the house. Upon entering it he spotted his dad in the recliner. Hesitating he turned to the tv.

"Do it Henry kill him" The lady on the screen said. She soon started pushing for Henry to do it to just simply kill he's father. He held the now closed knife to his dads neck and with one click of the button the blade entered he's neck waking him up. Henry pulled the knife away watching his dad fall limp back on to the recliner and that's when it struck. The world around him went black and white. He was about to drop the knife when all the kids on the TV screen started chanting kill them all. He looked over seeing hockstetter in the front row of chanting children. He smiled at the sight of the psychotic pyro,for a brief moment seeing color. He shook his head before walking out. His friends were already in the car. He got into the passenger seat and slumped down.

"What's up with you?" Belch asked "You seem more depressed than earlier."

"I can't see color." Henry mumbled.

"What was that dude?" Vic asked from the back seat.

"I can't see color!" Henry yelled this time angry.

"What do you mean dude all you did was go inside your hou- what did you do when you went in there?" Vic asked concern in his voice.

"Got revenge on my dad...I killed him if you must know."

"Henry...I think your dad was your soulmate man. Not romantically but more so platonically" Belch started "It makes since. You've been able to see color for as long as you can remember and are just now seeing in black and white." Henry froze.

"My dad is my soulmate. The guy who has abused me my entire life is my soulmate! The person responsible for me not having a mother since I was eight is my soulmate! Yeah... sure. I thought soulmates couldn't hurt each other."

"Only romance bound soulmates can't hurt each other because you only get one where as with platonic or family bound soulmates there can be more then one and sometimes people don't like who their platonic soulmates are and think it's necessary to hurt them. Who knows maybe when you where born that was the first time your dad had seen color so it's possible he didn't know about anything but romantic soulmates and had only fallen for your mother because of a soulmate string to you and not her."

"You're not going to believe what I tell you next." Henry said quietly contemplating whether or not to actually tell them what or rather who he seen on the TV.

"Okay what is it?" Vic said to entice the conversation to continue.

"I saw Patrick... On the TV. He was covered in blood and honestly looked dead but...i don't know...he was moving...and for a split second I could have sworn I seen color when I had seen him."

"Henry. Patricks de-" Belch said before getting interrupted

"Missing" Henry started "He's missing." He looked back at Vic who knew the sad reality of losing a soulmate."Don't worry he's just missing." Henry reassured that blond male in the back seat then glared at belch in the drivers seat.

They pulled off onto the dirt side road that lead to the junkyard. When the car came to a stop Henry got out and Belch drove off with Vic to go to the store and seeing that Henry found that boring he opted to just stay at the junkyard. He walked through the underbrush but before he got to the usual spot he seen the infamous refrigerator that Patrick would keep the dead animals in and sighed. He never thought he'd miss the pyro as much as he did. Vic was the one who should miss him the most anyway as they where romantic soulmates right? Henry thought for a minute. No Vic and Belch are romantic soulmates. Vic's eyes fill with life when he looks at Belch and vice versa. Henry never got the feeling of seeing his soulmate for the first time as he's always seen color. He wouldn't know who is soulmate is or was if he seen them because of this. He walked out the back of the junkyard into the woods where the Derry, Maine cemetery was. Walking up to Pat's grave his heart tugged and pounded in his chest like he shouldn't be here...no like Patrick shouldn't be six feet under.

"This grave shouldn't be here next to Avery's. It's not my body they found if it was how am I here answer that for me henry." The mullet wearing boy froze he was looking at his feet as he was walking to Pat's grave. He slowly looked up seeing the Pyro sitting there. All color flooded back into his vision. He ran up to the taller male tackling him into a hug.

"PAT! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE ALIVE! How are you alive? You know what I don't care how. YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tears fell down Henry's face as he held the raven haired boy taking in the scent of his cologne that was mixed with the smells of gasoline and hairspray his two favorite things to use as "fire enhancements" as he called it.

"Henry why are you cry-" Patrick was cut of as Henry kissed him. As the shorter male pulled away he continued "-ing....why did you do that? I get tackling me into a hug because clearly you thought I was dead but kissing me that's not like you."

"My soulmate..." Henry simply stated holding patrick tighter as he looked up at him.

"Did you not know this before?"patrick looked confused "Why else would I had did that to you in the junk yard that one time? It's because I liked you and I thought you felt the same seeing that at least I knew fate put us together." Henry kissed the taller male once again. "If you keep kissing me things might escalate Hen."

"Good!" Henry stated kissing pat all over his face.

"Henry? Where- PATRICK!" Vic screamed running up and falling on to Patrick giggling like a little kid belch following shortly behind. For the first time that summer they were all happy.

"Can I be honest for a minute?" Henry asked looking at the others. they looked to him and nodded softly and Henry continued. "I was walking out here to commit suicide. I felt like there was nothing left for me here so I was just going to end it all in hopes I wouldn't hurt anymore." Henry stated softly looking down at his hands fiddling with them. the others tackled him into a hug holding him tightly just like they did when they were kids the first time Henry said he wanted to die but this time they knew it would be the last time those words would come out of Henry's mouth for a very, very long time.


	2. Even Dragons Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •{THIS IS NOT A SHIP CHAPTER}  
> this is not a ship chapter just filled with a bunch of angst
> 
> •{MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING}   
> There is talk of death and suicide 
> 
> •{AU TALK}  
> This is an au where Richie is female and use to be friends with the gang and Avery when they were younger. she used to go by Rachael. They used to play a game called The Dragon Game. Patrick was the dragon and would have to hide Rachael, the princess, from the knights who where Belch, Vic, and Henry along with Avery who was the prince.

Patrick walked down the hall of the school looking around. It was quiet... to quiet.

"Gretta what the hell is going on? Why is everyone so quiet?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"PAT!" vic shouted from down the hall "Princess is dead... she...she jumped from the roof of the school when you were gone yesterday."

"What?!" Patrick grabbed Vic by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Why didn't you come get me? Why didn't you help her! You could have went up and got her and yet you just stood there. What if we were younger, hmm? You would have helped her then so why not now? She looked up to you like a brother and yet you let her jump!" Patrick let Vic go and looked to Belch and Henry. "Don't think you guys get a free pass. You two could have got her down. You especially Reginald. She loved you. so why didn't any of you save her." People started gathering around as Patrick started to break down tears pricked at his eyes.

"Patrick calm down.... there wasn't anything we could do." Belch mumbled

"There wasn't anything you could do my ass!" Patrick started to cry. He stood there for a moment before running out of the school and to the junkyard tripping and falling to his knees. He screamed until his voice started to break as he cursed whatever god was listening to him.

"Dragon?" Pat looked around him confused "Dragon why are you crying? Don't cry. It's okay. Avery and I are safe." A small hand reached out for Patrick resting on his cheek as Rachael came completely into view with a short raven haired boy behind her. Patrick froze before smiling softly hugging both of them.

"I'll be joining you two soon and as your faithful dragon I'll be able to protect the kingdom once again." He said softly as tears ran down his face.

"It's time to wake up now dragon. The knights are worried about you."

"I don't want to wake up... I want to stay with here with you."

"You'll come back when it's your time but it's not yet." Avery softly said kissing his brothers cheek. Patrick could feel himself waking up.

"NO!" Patrick sat up in a panic and looked around. He was still in the junkyard the gang now around him. 

"Hey what happened?" Vic set his hand on Patrick's shoulder making the taller male jump. Patrick looked at Vic and started to cry again. The short blond boy held the lanky pyro as the the others sat there.

"I...I've been locked out of heaven..." Patrick mumbled softly. "I seen them... I saw Avery and Rachael... they were happy... I wanna go back to them."

"Pat it's okay. You're going to be fine. Let it all out. It's okay to cry." Vic whispered in Patrick's ear.

"I'm not crying... I don't cry."

"Patrick... even dragons cry. Sometimes they just gotta let go even if that thing they have to let go of is their treasure." Henry said softly as he sat closer to the younger two boys and held them. Patrick soon fell asleep back asleep.

"So what are we going to do about him?"Belch asked softly.

"Well first of all he's going to need to be placed under suicide watch... don't want him to end up like princess. Lets get him to the car he'll have to stay with one of us. When he wakes up we could ask who he wants to stay with." The others nodded in agreement. Vic passed Patrick to Belch. They walked to the car and drove to Patrick's house. Taking Pat to his room the gang sat him on his bed sitting around waiting for him to wake up.

"What if he doesn't wake up... like what if he wants to stay asleep... or when he does wake up and we leave him alone, even for the smallest amount of time, he finds a way to you know...kill himself." Vic asked concerned as he sat on the bed with Patrick's head in his lap as he ran his hand through the raven hair of the taller male. 

"I don't know Vic...we'll just have to hope he doesn't do anything like that." Henry replied laying his head on patrick's leg as he laid on Belch who was laying next to the sleeping pyro. 

Patrick woke up a few hours later. The sun had just gone down and the other boys were fast asleep. Patrick got up and walked to the bathroom. He got undressed and hopped into the shower letting the hot water run down his back, his skin instantly turning red from the heat. He looked at his body seeing the scars that cover him head to toe. Some of them new, some old. Some were self inflicted, others were from his dad and some were just from him being a reckless kid. He let out a sigh and grabbed a razer blade holding it ti the skin of his thigh gliding it across watching the blood drip down his leg. He repeated this action until he got bored of it about 10 minutes later. He got out of the shower and bandaged his thigh before getting dressed and going back to his friends. Seeing they were all still asleep he left a note, grabbed the promise ring and bandana from his dresser, put them on and walked back to the bathroom grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills be for walking out into the cold night. He walked into the woods past the junkyard a little ways to a old rundown treehouse. Patrick climbed up the ladder and looked around. He lit the lantern that hung from the ceiling before grabbing the crowns of the prince and princess. He sat in his beanbag chair setting Avery and Rachael's crowns in their respective chairs. Opening the pill bottle he poured the pills into his hand not hesitating to take them. He reached behind the beanbag and grabbed a can of beer he keeps there for when he needs a pick-me-up.

Distant screams could be heard as the knights drew closer yelling for the dragon but by this time the dragon was nearing the end. The dragon held the crowns to his chest as he took a sip from his beer.

"As I said before... I am but a loyal dragon who will once again protect this kingdom of yours and yet I fear that the knights may not be far behind me. Worry not though as when we are all together we will be completely happy once again." Patrick said softly looking at Rachael and Avery who were now visiblly in his arms. His breath started to slow and his eyes flickered closed and with a smile on his face his heart stopped beating.

The gang barged into the treehouse in a panic. Running up to Patrick, Vic fell to his knees and started sobbing. Belch took the beer can out of Patrick hand and sat it on the floor. He sat next to Pat and pulled him and Vic into his lap along with Henry.

"What do we do now?" Vic asked resting his head on Patrick's chest listening for any sign of life but nothing happened.

"We could join them..." Henry mumbled as he ran his hand through Vic's hair.

"How? Car crash or wait here until we die?" Vic replied letting himself relax. Belch sighed and smacked the two younger boys upside the head.

"Stop it... do you really think they would had wanted that?"

"No but what else are we going to do?" Henry asked

"Fine... lets do the overdose method."

"I'll run to my house it's the closest to here." Henry said softly getting up and quickly running to his house. Vic let out a yawn and nuzzled closer to Belch.

"So we're really going to do this hmm?" Vic asked

"I guess so. I still say they wouldn't want this."

"We can't live without Patrick... we were barely surviving without the prince then princess left and now our dragon... We can't continue like this."

Henry climbed back up the ladder tossing a bottle to the others and sitting back down in his spot.

"Ready to do this?" Henry asked opening his own pill bottle pouring the contents into his hand. Belch and Vic did the same and nodded. The boys took the pills without hesitation. They grabbed a beer and opened them; each of them taking a swig. One by one their eyes fluttered shut and their hearts stopped.

"Hello my knights! I see you have come back to us." The three boys looked around before their eyes landed on Avery, Rachael, and Patrick. Running up to them the knights pulled them in to a long awaited hug. 

"As I said... we would all be happy when we're all together again." The dragon smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter bye-bye for now my depressed beans!


	3. Stutter Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •{THIS IS A SHIP CHAPTER}   
> This is a ship chapter for Bill X Richie
> 
> •{MINOR TRIGGER WARNING}  
> Conversations of depressing topics and mild depiction of abuse
> 
> •{AU TALK}  
> Within this chapter Richie's parents aren't the best and hurt him when he gets to out of hand.

Richie walked out of his house with is head down. Tears streamed down his face as he heard his parents muffled drunk fighting. He got on his bike and road away his bike swaying as he cried. He mad his way to Bill's house only to fall off his bike halfway there. Getting up he heard the familiar sound of Bill's stutter calling his name.

"Hey Bill what's up man?" Richie asked his head still down.

" R-R-Richie are y-you okay? I s-sa-saw you fall." Bill stuttered as he ran up to the young comedian.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine bill why wouldn't I be.... we fought a demonic clown in the sewers.... falling of my bike is nothing in comparison." Richie sniffled softly before grabbing his bike and turning back to his friend.

"Ri-Richie what happened? Yo-you're n-not acting like your-yourself." Richie looked up slightly then looked up completely with a forced dorky smile.

"Nothing happened. I mean nothing out of the ordinary." Richie's forced smile fell as he started to cry again. "I can't do this anymore Bill... their fighting again and they just keep getting worse and worse. I can't take them anymore. I'm always getting caught in the crossfire." Richie fell on to Bill balling his eyes out. Bill held his friend tightly for a while until the sun went down and they had to part their separate ways. Richie walked slowly home not wanting to go back but knowing he has to. He dropped his bike in his garage and walked inside avoiding his parents the best he could but as always he got his with whatever went flying in hid direction whether it's a broken bottle or picture frame or maybe something bigger. If it was flying his way he would most likely get hit with it.

"Oh great the disappointment is home. Go run and cry to your room like you always do. And keep it down we don't want to hear you, GOT IT?" Richie quickly nodded and did as his father told him. Closing and locking the door he silently cried. Walking over to the mattress that was on the far wall he grabbed his ear buds putting them in. He turned on his favorite song letting the music guide him as he danced through the near empty room. Muffled yelling and glass shattering could be heard but he just continued dancing and crying. He fell to his knees and started to sob. he grabbed a bag stuffing his clothes in. He grabbed a suitcase stuffing the rest of his thing in it before exiting through his window. Taking a deep breath he climbed down the side of the house and ran to the garage grabbing his bike strapping the suitcase to it he began walking away. He looked back momentarily hearing his name being called. He hopped onto the bike pedaling as fast as he could not knowing where he was going to go, just wanting to get far away from there. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Bill's house. Stopping and hopping off of his bike he grabbed and handful of pebbles and started throwing them at the stuttering boy's window. Bill looked out his window before going down stairs to greet his overesentric friend.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay...I...I uh...I ran away..." Richie mumbled under his breath.

"W-well lets p-put your bike in the garage and get you inside." Bill grabbed Richie's bike and walked it to the garage then caught up with Richie by the front door before walking in with him.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"No pro-problem. Wh-what are friends f-for?"

Bill walked richie to his room where the curly haired comedian collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Bill.... hold me please." The stuttering boy obliged and held his sad friend.

"It-it'll be o-okay Richie. Y-you can stay here as lo-long as you need."

"Your parents won't mind will they?"

"No th-they shouldn't."

"Bill... can i tell you something?" Bill looked confused for a moment be for answering with a yes "Bill..."Richie paused. "I'm.... gay"

"O-okay...and? Did you really think I would hate you?"

"Well....maybe but I'm not done."

"Okay con-continue."

"I like you... like.... I like-like you.... I'd even go as far as to say I love-" Bill cut Richie of with a deep kiss.

"I love you too." Richie smiled and for once he felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is short and definitely isn't the best but I just wanted to get a chapter out on time. I didn't really have inspiration for this one but anyways bye-bye for now my depressed beans.


	4. Deadlighted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •{THIS IS A SHIP CHAPTER}  
> This is a chapter shipping Patrick and Eddie 
> 
> •{MINOR TRIGGER WARNING}  
> Mention of gruesome visions
> 
> •{AU TALK}  
> this isn't really an AU however instead of Bev getting deadlighted Eddie does and Patrick finds him as he's walking in the sewers having nothing better to do.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! STOP IT!" Eddies cried out as the clown drug him into the sewers. His crying was soon muffled by the clowns hand. The next thing he knew he was in the air. Patrick wondered around the sewers. He knew he shouldn't be doing it seeing he had went "missing" earlier that summer. The lanky pyro heard the screams and smiled to himself softly before following the sound. He watched the clown make Eddie float from around a corner. When the clown left Patrick walked up to the shorter boy grabbing his leg pulling him down carrying him away. As much as he hates the losers he knows what its like being like that. He doesn't know what he was feeling though. Vic would say he was feeling sympathy thought he never felt anything like that. Taking the hypochondriac out of the sewers he took him to the junk yard nearby. Patrick sat with Eddie in his lap petting his head not knowing what to do. He had gotten out of that state on his own so he thought just letting Eddie be for the most part would work. He hummed softly and held the shorter male closely.  
******  
Eddie tried to scream but nothing would come out. He could feel someone holding him but he couldn't tell who. The humming was soft and he knew what he was seeing in this state wasn't what was going on. He was watching all his friends get massacred when the humming stopped. The humming picked up and he would get glimpses of himself with someone he could only think was the one humming but he couldn't see their face and every time he tried the humming would stop. Eddie sobbed as he seen Stan slowly bleed out as the others suffered due to the torture being inflicted onto them by the clown. The vision paused and He heard muffled singing. He listened closely and made out some of the lyrics

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Eddie fluttered his eyes closed then opened them seeing and hearing Patrick singing looking up at the sunset. The initial shock quickly went away and he quickly moved away from the singing boy. Breathing heavily he went to reach for his inhaler but quickly realized that his fanny pack wasn't even on him which made him panic more. Patrick looked at Eddie and tilted his head confused as to what the smaller male was looking for.

"Where is it? Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" It soon clicked in Patrick's head and he handed the red fanny pack to Eddie who quickly grabbed it glaring at Patrick before grabbing out his inhaler. "Why the fuck did you have my fanny pack?" 

"I figured you wouldn't had wanted to crush what was in it so I took it off of you when I brought you here. I didn't know how to wake you up so I just sat here and waited."

"You didn't... do anything... to me-"

"I didn't rape you." He said bluntly looking annoyed. Eddie looked away blinking a few times trying to think of what to say but every time he closed his eyes he just seen the visions of his friends and he started to panic again. Eddie collapsed onto Patrick crying; burying his face into his chest. Eddie was immediately calmed down due to the scent of Patrick's cologne. He found it odd that the one who was tormenting him and his friends the other day was the one calming him down at this very moment.

"Why did you help me?" Eddie's voice was muffled but he was too comfortable to care about lifting his head.

"Because... I know what it's like to be trapped by that thing so-"

"You felt sympathy for me? I thought you couldn't feel anything like that."

"I don't... I just know what it was like." 

"You sympathized with me." Eddie looked up and giggled at the confused look on the taller male's face. Patrick's heart pounded in his chest at the soft sound of Eddie's giggle and his face flushed a soft pink. Eddie rest his head back onto Patrick's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Kaspbrak.... what are you doing?"

"It's this wonderful thing called gremlin cuddles." Eddie said softly. Patrick was tense but soon relaxed as Eddie nuzzled closer to him. "For you being my bully most of the time you sure have a way of relaxing me." Eddie mumbled softly. Patrick held on to Eddie nuzzling his face into the shorter males hair.

"You're not running away... why?"

"I'm not scared." Eddie said using his finger to trace little patterns on to Patrick's chest. Patrick hummed softly as he relaxed holding the fragile hypochondriac.

This kind of attention wasn't something Patrick got but he wasn't opposed to it like he thought he would had been. Eddie shifted setting more on Patrick's lap straddling the tall pyro. He planted small kisses along the bridge of Patrick's nose. The taller male was confused but sat there letting Eddie do as he wished. Eddie hesitated for a moment be for gently kissing Patrick's lips nipping at the bottom one slightly. He was teasing and Patrick could tell. He grabbed Eddie by the waist and threw him over his shoulder as he got up.

"Hey what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Patrick didn't replay and simply started walking. They eventually arrived at a slightly rundown house. From the out side it seemed as if no one lived there and the only thing that would have suggested it was the well kept rosebushes that lined the front porch which Patrick's mother was watering. Patrick sat Eddie down in front of him and sighed looking away.

"You know what..."Patrick grabbed Eddie's hand holding it tightly walking way. "Lets go to your house instead." Eddie stopped in his tracks shaking his arm free. he looked behind him seeing a sorrowful look on the face of Patrick's mother. The shorter male grabbed Patrick's hand gently dragging him back.

"You don't even know where my house is." Eddie started "And besides id like to meet your mother." He said looking up at the taller male with a smile. He looked forward again and waved to Patrick's mom who meekly waved back. Patrick gave a nervous smile trying to drag Eddie away but nothing was working. "Good Afternoon Mrs. Hockstetter." Eddie started as his arm was being tugged on by the taller make slightly behind him. "I'm Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak. Your roses are very pretty." Patrick's mother smiled and thanked Eddie softly. Patrick soon gave up and lead Eddie to his room. Eddie sat on the floor next to the bed but was soon pulled on to the bed by Patrick.

"You're the only one other than my mother who has ever made me feel anything other than a numb feeling." Patrick mumbled as he nuzzled in to the shorter males hair. "I don't know what this feeling is but... I don't hate it." Eddie looked up at Patrick and smiled.

"Love?" Eddie asked and kissed Patrick's nose gently. Patrick nodded and kissed Eddie's forehead. the two of the soon got comfy on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient guys. I really enjoyed working on this chapter even though it took a while to finish. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this chapter feel free to leave suggestions on what ships or platonic relationship should be in future chapters. Bye-bye for now my depressed little beans.


End file.
